Tea with a Serpent
Tea with a Serpent is the ninth one of Poetheather’s stories about Bladedancer. It was released on 2012-02-27 and complete on 2012-04-23. The story begins on 2007-02-19 and ends on 2007-02-20. It follows Gong Hai Fat Choy. Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was published on 2012-02-27 and covers one day: 2007-02-19 2007-02-19 After exercise and before breakfast Chou reflects on the trials and tribulations of her chosen path - separating from Team Kimba and especially from Ayla. She meets Molly and Dorjee at breakfast. There is a lot of comment about the move going on, notably with the Masterminds, the Good Ol' Boyz, the New Olympians and the Cape Squad. After Team Tactics, Chou gets a letter from Lan Caihe Ho, one of her sponsors. They are planning on taking her to Disneyland for the end-of-term break. Then she has a conference with her advisors, Becca and Dyffud, about her class schedule for next term. Then Sarah comes up and commiserates for a bit. Chou has a talk with Ayla. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was published on 2012-04-23 and covers one day: 2007-02-20. In the morning, just after waking, Chou has a long talk with Destiny's Wave. The swords advice is to lighten up. She talks to Molly and Dorjee at breakfast. Hatamoto talks to Hua Chu Lan about asking Chou to join the Pan-Asia training team, now that she is no longer affiliated with Team Kimba. Molly talks with Winnie and tells her about the team meeting. Dorjee calls the monastery about Chou’s meeting with Silver Serpent. Khenpo Tenzin tells him that what will be, will be, and not to worry about it. Wait until it shows up, and deal, essentially. Laurel, Thi Linh, Chou and Molly have a tea that one of the Eight Immortals gave to Chou. It is like nothing else. Then they get down to business. Laurel disassociates herself from her father, the Iron Dragon, as far as his plans to enmesh the Handmaid in them. After Chou gets an oath from Laurel and Lynn on the blade, she reveals the real reason she left Team Kimba, and that it is the same reason she will not be joining Pan-Asia. Then she talks briefly about the cultural exchange that summer. Caitlin meets with Chou, Molly, Dorjee and Winnie to discuss what they will need as a training team. They decide on Handmaid's Own as the team name. Chou feels that there is something dark headed toward her. She is right. Characters In order of appearance, although some characters may be moved up so the fit in families or on training teams. Chapter 1 *Chou **Destiny's Wave *Team Kimba **Ayla **Fey - Nikki Reilly - one scene, multiple stories **Chaka - several mentions. **Generator - Jade - mention *Boudacia - one scene, multiple stories *Handmaid's Own - training team **Gateway - Molly **Chain Lightning - Dorjee **Geomancer - Winnie *Alfred Bellows - mention, multiple stories *Masterminds - villains in training club. The club doesn’t exist - just ask them. *Good Ol' Boyz - a clique that thinks they should be running stuff **Fantastico - one scene, multiple stories *Cape Squad - one scene **Saladin **Hippolyta **Gloriana **Iron Star **Pendragon **Lady Liberty *Nex - Mention *New Olympians - one scene **Knick-Knack **Judicator **Cytherea **Imperious **Prism **Majestic **Stygian **Counterpoint - Chris *Jobe *Belphoebe *Lan Caihe Ho - One of the Eight Immortals. *Vox - Vanessa - Phase’s girlfriend. *Dyffud - one of Bladedancer’s specialty teachers *Becca - one of Bladedancer’s specialty teachers *Goobers - derisive name for group that fights things that go bump in the night. **Nightbane - Sarah *Underdogs - informal name for group of low-powered kids. *Vamp - (mention) Chapter 2 *Chuang Tzu - Ancient Taoist sage (Mention) *Wondercute - mention *Silver Serpent - Hua Chu Lan - Iron Dragon’s daughter - Laurel *Hatamoto - Japanese, head of Pan-Asia training team. *Outcast Corner - (mention) *Oscar Bardue - Team Tactics instructor *Hive - Samantha Everhart - Team tactics instructor *Quyèn Nu - Phan Thi Lin - Lynn *Pan-Asia Training Team *Khenpo Tenzin - Monk who is Dorjee’s teacher at the monastery *Iron Dragon - Silver Serpent’s father. Wants to unite all of Asia *Sun Wu Kong - Asian deity, mentioned *Tong of the Black Madonna - mentioned *Thunderdrake (mention) *N’Dizi (mention) Category:Stories Category:Poetheather Category:Gen1